Remember
by chiaki17
Summary: Echizen Ryoma lost his memory again. How will Sakuno restore his memory? RyoSaku.


**xX Remember Xx**

**A RyoSaku fic**

**Chapter 1^^  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Those words stung as the auburn-haired girl stared imploringly at the innocent man in front of her. _Why did it happen again?_ She worked hard for him to notice her, to make him aware of what she felt, but it seems that those efforts were suddenly put in vain. She shouldn't have asked for too much: going to Karuizawa and spending the day with Ryoma in the lake nearby. She didn't expect that this would happen again. Tears started to fall on her pale white skin. The young man looked at her, confused.

"A-Anou, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Gomen!"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun. Gomen nasai."

She sobbed even more, staining her perfect face with her tears. She clutched her handkerchief and tried to break down what happened. They were in the lake, quietly sitting in the boat and enjoying the lovely sunset. He even held her hand and told her he loved her. The moment was too good to be true; it was too perfect like in the chick flicks Sakuno always loved. She couldn't ask for more but stay in his arms and feel his love for her in that moment. But fate destroyed her perfect moment with her beloved. The current became faster and stronger, making it hard for the couple to manipulate the oars. The small boat crashed into the rocks, with her and Ryoma in it. The waves were too strong, and in a split second, his memories were suddenly gone with the waves. She swam into the nearest swamp with Ryoma in her slender arms. She shook him back and forth to see if he was conscious but to her dismay, he was unconscious._ A-Anou, let me see. Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation! Demo, how is it done?_ The young girl was too confused and is starting to panic. She tried to contact Nanako-san, but her phone was drenched in fresh water. She carried the emerald-haired man in her arms and looked for a cab. She shivered as a loud gust of wind blew and heaved her breath. _Ryoma-kun, wake up_. She managed to put Ryoma into the cab with the help of the driver and headed to the nearest hospital. She stared at his angelic face and prayed that Kami-sama would intervene and make Ryoma conscious. Still unconscious, the young man lay on her lap, breathing heavily. She remembered an accident back when they were still in Junior High. _Oh no, I hope he doesn't lose his memory_. She remembered the time when Ryoma lost his memory in Karuizawa. He was with his father that time. He wanted so much to learn the Pinnacle of Perfection for the Nationals Championship that he requested his father to train him. They were so young back then. It was a miracle that Ryoma regained his memory through the perseverance of his senpais and his previous opponents. _No, Kami-sama wouldn't allow that to happen_. She closed her eyes in a fervent manner and mumbled a prayer to Kami-sama. Then, a pair of cat-like eyes started to open slowly, trying to get a clear image. The young man was clearly confused and lost. The man looked at Sakuno for a long time. She stared at her beloved while mumbling a little prayer to Kami-sama for making Ryoma conscious. Then, she heard the words that she never expected to hear. She broke down in silence and wept.

"A-Anou, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Gomen!"

She stayed quiet, letting her tears stream down her cheeks. She stared at him for a long time. He must remember her somehow. She made the cab turn back, thinking hard. Yes, she must do something. She is the one who caused this mess. She must also be the one to fix this. She called Fuji Syusuke up_. Yes, he might help me come up with something_.

"Hello?"

"Fuji-senpai! Anou, I went out with Ryoma-kun today at Karuizawa, and anou, something happened."

"And? Don't tell me you had a fight with your boyfriend on your fifth year together?" The face of the tensai slightly creased. It was clear to him that he and Sakuno could never be together, but it seems that the young man haven't moved on yet with his great crush on Sakuno. They became good friends, but he hadn't given up yet on Sakuno.

"No, we were on the lake, and anou, the current, it became too fast for me, a-anou, it all happened too quickly, and…"

"And? Did he drown? I doubt that. Echizen is one of the most versatile guys I've ever known."

"E-eto, remember what happened back in Junior High? Anou, he lost his memory again. He hit his head on a rock. Our boat got destroyed when a huge wave led us near the waterfall. Do you have any idea on how to make him remember again? I don't want to call the other senpais, anou, I think I'll bother them."

"I don't really know much, but I will inform Tezuka about this. He's the doctor, after all." Tezuka Kunimitsu is already a doctor. He still plays tennis, and all of his colleagues admire him for his skill and precision.

"Arigato, Fuji-senpai!"

She hung up after that and attended to Ryoma. When they got to their destination, she got off the cab and led the way. She wasn't used to this. Ryoma always led the way whenever they go out. She only follows Ryoma and he usually knows where to go. She looked at him again. The confusion was still in his meek face, and Sakuno could read that.

"Ryoma-kun, a-anou, I am Ryuzaki Sakuno. This is the place where we first met, where you actually saved me from Sasabe-san. Can you recall anything?"

"My name is Ryoma? Eto, I can't remember anything at all. My head hurts though." He pointed at his head.

"Yes, you are Echizen Ryoma. You are a great tennis player. You actually saved me back then using your tennis skills." The eyes of the cat-eyed man glistened as he looked at the woman beside her. He was definitely frustrated deep down for he can't remember anything at all. He hated to see the woman cry, and he would do anything not to see her cry again.

He held her hand and went inside the train station. He sat on the bench and looked at the train. He was struggling deep inside, wanting so much to remember everything.

"It's fine if you don't remember. Anou, I will help you remember everything. I promise." Sakuno smiled despite the tears she was holding back.

"H-Honto?" Echizen Ryoma smiled and slid his hand to Sakuno's. The auburn-haired female blushed into a tinge of red as she held Ryoma's hand.

"Yes."

And they walked through the city lights of Tokyo.

* * *

"Aa, soka. So that's what happened…"

"H-hai, Nanako-san. Gomen! I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have asked him to go with me to Karuizawa."

"No, it's okay. It's an accident, Sakuno-chan. Accidents are inevitable, so please don't make yourself feel bad. I will inform Rinko-san and Nanjirou-san about this."

"I'm sorry, Nanako-san. Anou, I will make him remember. I promise. I will."

And with that, she left the Echizen household.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's another RyoSaku fic! I got inspired with one of the songs I downloaded from the net. Please do enjoy!^^


End file.
